Darrin in Toyland
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When a new client of Darrin's comes to the Stevens' home, Darrin becomes the know-it-all of toy info with the help of Endora. R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT own any of the characters from Bewitched. They belong to their respective writers. Anyone you don't recognize, we do own. Please ask our permission before using any OC's. Otherwise, you'll be hearing from Endora.

Enjoy!

A/N: This story came to mind a few days ago! It's my very first Bewitched story, so please be kind. Also, my best friend, Kate and I wrote this story together and we had fun!

"Darrin in Toyland"

Samantha Stevens sighed as she tried to get her seven-year-old daughter, Tabitha to lie down. The mortal doctor had ordered her to stay in bed until the chicken pox subsided or at least until she wasn't contagious anymore.

"But Mommy, it's no fun staying in bed all the time." Tabitha whined.

"I know, sweetheart, but it's the only way you're going to get better in time for Lisa's party next weekend."

This got Tabitha to comply grudgingly.

"I happen to agree with Tabitha." Endora said as she popped in. "Staying in bed is no fun. Especially when she doesn't have to."

Samantha narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"Mother, the doctor said…"

"Ah, and that's another thing. What does this so called doctor know anyway. He's a mortal after all. You can't honestly stand there and tell me you would entrust your daughter's well being to that…that…quack."

"Mother, he is not a quack."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And I'm following his orders and so is Tabitha."

"Oh, for heaven sake, Samantha, let the child at least play in her room even if you won't let her go outside."

"Mommy, can I, please?" Tabitha asked.

"Well, I'm not sure…"

""I'll watch her."

"Well, all right. But Tabitha, you are not to leave this room. Do you understand me?"

Tabitha nodded.

"Yes, Mommy." She said.

"That's a good girl. Now, I'm going downstairs to make Daddy's breakfast."

"Can't Derwin make his own meals?"

"Mother, that's what a house wife does."

"Sometimes I wonder…." She said as she got out a picture book and Tabitha climbed into her lap.

"Well, keep your wonderings to yourself." Samantha ordered. She then turned her attention to her daughter. "I'll be back up to check on you in a bit. And remember, no scratching."

Tabitha nodded.

With that, Samantha was gone.

"Now then, " Endora said as she opened the book. "Let's see…"

Meanwhile, downstairs, Samantha entered the kitchen to find Uncle Arthur nonchalantly downing a cup of coffee.

"Uncle Arthur!" Samantha exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey yourself, Sammie. " He said as he set the cup down on the counter. "This coffee's cold."

"That was supposed to be for Darrin." She pointed out.

"No problem." He said. He gestured to the counter where four cups of steaming coffee appeared. "There we go. He'll never notice."

"What are you doing here?"

Arthur tried to look affronted.

"Can't I come visit my niece when she's sick? Besides, I brought her a present."

"Not another wishing box I hope."

"What was wrong with that? Every kid should have a pet."

"Yes. But one that stays in a cage."

Arthur shrugged. He then produced a doll dressed in a blue skirt and matching top.

"A doll?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Where did you get it?"

"I bought it at a mortal toy store."

"You did?"

"Hey, I like living on the edge. So, can I give it to her?"

"Uncle Arthur, I'm very proud of you."

"Aw, don't go making a big deal out of it, Sammie. I did it for Tabitha."

"Did you bring something for Adam too?"

"Of course. You didn't' think I'd forget my favorite nephew."

"He's your only nephew."

"All the same. I picked this up for him while I was there." He produced a Scooby-Do coloring book, complete with crayons.

"Adam will love it." She confirmed. "At least it'll keep him from trying to color in Tabitha's books."

Arthur was about to go upstairs when Endora appeared before them.

"Is Tabitha all right?" Samantha asked.

"Yes. She's fast asleep."

Shaking her head, Samantha let a little smile play across her mouth.

"Mother, you amaze me sometimes."

"Well, what are grandma-ma's for?" She noticed Arthur just then. "I thought you were in Peru."

"Nice to see you too." He said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "I was until I got kicked out."

"I can't imagine what you could have done to make that happen."

"Uncle Arthur! What could you possibly have done to get yourself kicked out of an entire country?"

"It's not important now. The important thing is giving my niece and nephew their presents."

"Well, you'll have to wait to give Tabitha hers." Samantha told him. "She hasn't been sleeping well since she got the chicken pox. As for Adam, I'll go get him. He should be waking up from his nap by now." With that, she was gone.

"So, what did you get them?" Endora questioned.

"Just a doll and a coloring book. Nothing special."

"What do they do?"

"Oh the coloring book's normal."

"What about the doll?"

"It was normal." Arthur said with a grin. "Before I Bought it."

Endora gave him a look.

"Don't worry. It's nothing dangerous."

"I'm not worried." Endora assured him. "At least not for Tabitha."

Just then, Samantha returned with a very happy Adam in her arms.

"Look whose here to see you." She said as she set the two year old down. "Go say hi to Uncle Arthur."

"Aw, come here." He said. "How's my favorite boy?"

Adam grinned as his uncle picked him up.

"He's good." Samantha replied. "Why don't you show him the present you bought him."

"Sure." With that, Arthur pulled the coloring book and crayons towards him.

"Cuwour!" Adam squealed.

"That's right." Samantha said. "It's a coloring book just for you."

Adam grinned. He proceeded to take out a blue crayon and scribble all over the first page.

"Well, I think it's safe to say he likes it." Samantha said as she set out some milk and cookies for him.

Just then, Tabitha could be heard calling from upstairs.

"Grandma-ma!"

"I'll be right there!" With that, she popped upstairs.

No sooner did she leave, but the front door opened and Darrin walked in.

"Sam, I'm home!" He called out.

"In the kitchen, sweetheart!" She called back.

"Is your mother around?"

"She's upstairs with Tabitha."

"Good." He said as he walked into the room. After kissing Samantha hello, he glanced around before his eyes landed on Uncle Arthur.

"Please tell me you had a good reason for coming here."

"As a matter of fact, I did." He said.

"He brought the children presents." Samantha explained.

"You didn't let them have them, did you?" Darrin asked.

"Darrin." Samantha chided. "He bought Adam a very nice normal coloring book."

Darrin nodded as he gazed over at his son who was happily coloring Scooby purple.

"Well, all right. That seems harmless enough. What did he get Tabitha?"

"Hello. I'm still here."

"Yes. Hopefully not for much longer." Darrin quipped.

"Darrin, please." Samantha pleaded. "Uncle Arthur did something nice."

Darrin huffed as he went to the fridge to see about getting a snack.

"Come on." Samantha said to her uncle. "Let's go upstairs so you can give Tabitha her doll."

"All right. It beats staying here."

When they reached Tabitha's room, they found her coloring quietly with Endora.

"Mommy, look!" Tabitha exclaimed the minute she saw her. "Grandma-ma and I made a mural."

Samantha gazed at the right wall to find it covered with rainbows and a few unicorns.

"Those aren't real, are they, mother?" She asked.

"No. But they could be. Especially if Derwood continues to push my buttons."

It was then that Tabitha noticed Uncle Arthur.

She ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Hey there, princess." He said as he picked her up.

"Uh, Uncle Arthur," Samantha said warningly. "Maybe you shouldn't…"

Arthur brushed her comment aside.

"Oh, don't worry. I haven't been sick a day in my life. And I'm immune to chicken pox."

"You are?" Samantha asked.

Arthur nodded. He gave Tabitha a hug before setting her down and fishing the doll out of his bag.

"Here you go." He said. "She's all yours."

"Thank you." Tabitha said. "What does she do?"

"Nothing, I hope." Samantha said, eyeing Arthur.

"What are you going to name her?" Endora inquired.

Tabitha thought for a minute before replying, "I'm going to name her Emily."

"That's a pretty name." Samantha said. "Now, why don't you and Emily get ready for lunch."

"Okay!" With that, Tabitha allowed Endora to take her down to the kitchen.

"See?" Arthur said the moment they were gone. "Tabitha loves it. No harm done."

"Yet." Samantha said doubtfully.

"Oh Sammie, you worry too much. Well, I gotta go. I'm wanted in Egypt. Something about redecorating the pyramids." With that, he was gone.

Shaking her head, Samantha was about to go downstairs, when she thought better of it.

Better clean this up." She said as she gazed at Tabitha's master piece.

However, her magical attempts to clean the wall were thwarted.

"Mother!" She grumbled as she left for the kitchen. "Mother!"

"Yes?" Endora replied as she met her daughter halfway through to the kitchen.

"You need to make that mural in Tabitha's room disappear."

"Why? Tabitha loves it. Besides, her room could use a different look."

"Darin will…" Samantha started, but Endora interrupted her.

"Oh, don't you worry about Derwood. I'll take care of him."

"Mother…."

"What? I simply want my grand daughter to have some culture."

"She does have culture." Samantha argued.

"Besides, you seem to forget you did the same thing to your wall when you were about Tabitha's age. And I didn't make you get rid of it."

"I only did one half of the wall." Samantha reminded her.

"So? Tabitha has a real eye for art. I think it's a good thing."

"So do I." Samantha insisted. "But we have a rule in this house. No painting or coloring on anything but paper. And that includes her bedroom walls."

"Fine. If you're going to be that way about it, I'll see about getting rid of it."

"Thank you."

"But don't blame me if Tabitha doesn't grow up with a healthy imagination."

"Tabitha's imagination is just fine!" Samantha called after her as her mother disappeared…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Bewitched. They belong to their respective writers. Anyone you don't recognize, we do own. Please ask our permission before using any OC's. Otherwise, you'll be hearing from Endora.

Enjoy!

A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it! The next one will be coming soon!

"Darrin in Toyland"

Chapter 2

The day after Lisa's party, Tabitha came home and flopped down on the couch.

She was bored out of her mind.

She really wanted to pop in a game or two, but she knew how her parents-mostly her father, felt about her using magic.

Just then, Endora appeared.

"Why hello, darling. " She said.. "Why so glum?"

"Grandma-ma, I'm bored." Tabitha announced.

"Well, we can fix that. How would you like to come with me on a little trip."

"Daddy will be mad."

"Oh don't you worry about him. We'll be back before he even comes home. Come on now. Take Grandma-ma's hand."

"What about Adam?" She asked.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He's with that…mortal baby-sitter your mother hired."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, why don't you pick."

"I can pick anywhere?"

"Of course, my darling. Anywhere you like."

"Okay." And without missing a beat, Tabitha decided, "Let's go to Disney World!"

"Wouldn't you much rather go to Paris?"

Tabitha shook her head.

"You said I could pick. Besides, they say Disney world's the most magical place on earth."

Endora nodded.

"All right then." With that, they disappeared.

A few hours later, Samantha returned from picking Adam up at the Wilson's to find the house deserted.

Putting Adam down and giving him the coloring book Uncle Arthur had bought for him, she went on a search for her daughter who she knew had to be home by now.

When a search of the upstairs and kitchen turned out to be fruitless, she did the only thing she could think of.

"Mother!"

When Endora didn't respond right away, Samantha grew more insistent.

"Mother!"

"You called, my darling?" Endora appeared just then, Tabitha at her side.

"Yes I did." Samantha replied. "Why did I come home to find my daughter not here?"

"She was spending some quality time with me." Endora replied. "Is that a crime now?"

"No, it isn't. But I would appreciate before you take her who knows where, pleas leave a note."

"Oh, Samantha. You're becoming too mortal for your own good."

Tabitha broke the tension just then.

"Mommy, Mommy, look what I won!" She held up a plush Bagheera and pointed to a set of mouse ears that were perched on her head.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart." Samantha said, giving her daughter a hug. "Now, why don't you go and wash up for dinner."

"Okay, Mommy! Bye, Grandma-ma. Thank you!"

"Aw, you're welcome, my precious. I'm glad you had fun." With that, she gave her grand daughter a hug and watched her leave.

Before leaving the room, Tabitha ran back to where her mother and grandmother stood and thrust something into Samantha's hand.

"I won this for Adam." She told her proudly.

Samantha grinned as she gazed down at the mini plush Pooh that Tabitha had given her.

"Aw, that's so sweet. He'll love it. " She said. "You can give it to him after dinner."

Tabitha nodded before going to wash up.

Once the seven-year-old was out of earshot, Sam rounded on her mother.

"Disney World?" She asked in disbelief. "You took Tabitha to Disney world?"

"Why do you look so shocked?" Endora asked. "I took you to lots of interesting places when you were Tabitha's age."

"That's not the point." Samantha countered.

"Then what is?" Endora asked in a voice that clearly stated she was becoming annoyed. "The child was bored, so I took it upon myself to fix it. Isn't' that what Grandma-ma's are for?"

"Yes, to a certain extent." Samantha said. "But not leaving a note and worrying her mother half to death isn't very responsible."

"Oh, pish posh. Tabitha's safe, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then no harm done. Honestly, you're starting to sound like-" Her sentence was cut short when the front door opened and Darrin walked in.

"Samantha! I'm home!" He called out.

"And speak of the devil…"

"Mother."

"What? I could have said something much worse."

"I don't doubt it."

Just then, Darrin walked in. He kissed Samantha hello before scooping Adam into his arms.

The child had jumped from the chair and ran to him the moment he saw his father.

Darrin was about to ask Adam if he had a good day, when his gaze landed on Endora.

"Can't I come home just one day without finding any unwanted guests in the house?"

Endora glared at him.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to spend some quality time with my granddaughter."

"I would," Darrin shot back. "But when it comes to you, there are no excuses."

"Darrin." Samantha warned.

"Oh don't worry," Endora assured her. "I wouldn't stoop to his level if you paid me."

"How much would we have to pay you to leave?" Darrin asked.

"You couldn't afford it." Endora retorted. "Although, I'm surprised Tabitha didn't mention her favorite part of Disney world."  
'Disney world?" Darrin questioned.

"Yes, Disney world. What's wrong, Derwood? Going deaf in your old age?" Endora quipped.

Darrin chose to ignore her for the moment.

"You took my daughter to Disney world?"

"Yes. And we had a lovely time. But as I was saying, Tabitha seemed to love the elephant's parade the best. Come to think of it, I'm surprised I didn't see any of your relatives there. Well, I must be going. Rome beckons. Ta-ta, Dum-Dum!" With that, she disappeared.

Darrin stared at the spot where Endora had stood a moment before.

He then turned to Sam.

"That mother of yours…" He said as his voice trailed off.

"Could turn you into a toad in two seconds flat. And that's on a good day."

"That's not exactly what I was thinking." Darrin said as he sat down with Adam in his arms.

"Well, I'm just saying." Samantha said as she lifted the shrimp primavera off the stove. "Tabitha, dinner, sweetheart!"

"Okay, Mommy!" The seven-year-old called back.

When they all were sitting down, Tabitha gazed around before asking, "Where's Grandma-ma?"

"She's not here." Darrin told her. "And that's the important thing."

"Darrin." Samantha scolded. "What Daddy means, sweetheart," she amended, "Is Grandma-ma had to go for a little while. But she'll be back."

"Hopefully not any time soon." Darrin quipped before digging into his meal.

"Daddy, are you mad at Grandma-ma?" Tabitha wanted to know.

"No, honey. What would make you say that?" Darrin asked, choosing his words carefully.

Tabitha shrugged.

Just then, they heard a crash from the living room.

Samantha jumped up and ran for where the sound had come from.

She wasn't surprised to see Aunt Clara climbing out of the fireplace.

"Aunt Clara." She said. "What happened now?"

Aunt Clara dusted herself off before explaining.

"I don't know." She said. "One minute I was in France, trying to make someone cherries jubilee, and the next thing I know, the cook I was trying to teach sprouted wings and a beak and started quacking of all things. Then when I tried to reverse the spell, I ended up here." She then got a goof whiff of the kitchen. "Oh, are you making shrimp?"

Samantha nodded.

"Would you like some?"

"That would be nice." She replied.

Samantha lead Aunt Clara into the dining room and set a place for her.

Darrin gave her a weak smile and nodded.

Aunt Clara was one of the few relatives on Sam's side who didn't drive him crazy.

"Hi Auntie Clara!" Tabitha said the moment she saw. "Grandma-ma and I went to Disney world."

Clara smiled at the child.

"That sounds nice." She said.

Dinner passed by smoothly after that.

IT wasn't' until Tabitha's bedtime, that the peace disappeared.

Samantha had just gotten Adam down and Darrin was having a nice conversation with Clara in the living room, when they were joined by someone Darrin would have loved to get an alarm system for.

"Don't you ever knock?" Darrin asked without looking up from the newspaper he had started to read.

"Don't you know it's polite to welcome a lady into your home."

"When a lady shows up, I'll be sure to do that." Darrin retorted.

"If I wasn't here to say good night to my grand children, I'd make you pay royally for that comment."

Just then, Samantha came downstairs.

"Oh, mother, I thought I heard you down here."

"Yes. I was just instructing Derweed on the proper way to greet houseguests."

"I see. Well, Tabitha asked me if you would go upstairs and read her a bedtime story."

"Certainly." With that, she turned to leave. As she approached the landing, she turned back around. Her eyes were fixed souly on Darrin. "We'll finish this later." With that, she was gone…


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Bewitched. They belong to their respective writers. Anyone you don't recognize, we do own. Please ask our permission before using any OC's. Otherwise you'll be hearing from Endora.

Enjoy!

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I hope everyone likes it! Since this chapter is so short, I'm going to give you two chapters in a row!

"Darrin in Toyland"

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, while Endora read Tabitha Puss in Boots upstairs, Samantha was in a heated discussion with her husband one floor down.

"Darrin, you're just as bad as she is. One of these days, I won't be able to help you if you push mother too far."

"Oh, she's all talk." Darrin said as he put down his coffee cup. "Her bark's worse than her bite."

"Let's just say my mother has a bite like a bear trap." Samantha informed him.

Darrin nodded as he went to snatch another brownie off the plate sitting in front of him.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello." He said, picking it up. 'OH, hi, Larry. What's up? They did? He is? They wanna come here. Oh, all right. I'll tell her. Bye, Larry." With that, he hung up.

Sighing to himself, he turned to Sam.

"That was Larry." He said.

"That much I Got." Samantha said as she wiped off the counter. "What did he want?"

"Well, we're trying to get an account with Townson's Toys."

"And?" Samantha asked.

"Well, Mr. Townsen, the head of the account, wants to have dinner here tomorrow night."

"That's not a problem." Samantha said honestly. 'I can make dinner for five or six."

"That's not the problem." Darrin told her. "The problem is he wants Tabitha to try out a few new toys he's working on."

"Oh, she'd love that." Samantha said.

"I know. But I'm just afraid she'll try to improve them."

"I'll talk to her." Samantha promised.

"All right."

It was then that he noticed that Endora wasn't back yet.

"How long does it take to read a seven-year-old a bedtime story?" He wondered aloud.

"About as much time as it takes for you to find page 1."

"Mother!"

"What? He asked. Dodo brought that one on himself." She turned her full attention to Samantha just then. "Tabitha's sleeping soundly. And now I must be going."

Darrin was about to say something, when Endora disappeared without giving him the chance.

"Spoil sport!" He called after her.

He could have sworn he heard her reply back with, "Insolent mortal." But he wasn't sure.

"Come on, sweetheart." Samantha said with a sigh. "Let's get to bed."

"Okay." Darrin consented. "Something tells me I'm going to have sweet dreams tonight."

"Why's that?"

"Because I won't see your mother again for two whole days."

"Oh that's right." Samantha said as though just remembering. "Mother has a two day cruise to Fiji this weekend." With that, she turned the light off and waited for sleep to take over.

All was silent in the Stevens' home at last…


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Bewitched. They belong to their respective writers. Anyone you don't recognize, we do own. Please ask our permission before using any OC's. Otherwise you'll be hearing from Endora.

Enjoy!

A/N: As I promised, here's chapter 4! Chapter 5 will be coming in the next few days to a week! Enjoy!

"Darrin in Toyland"

Chapter 4

The next morning found Darrin sipping coffee, while Sam got Tabitha and Adam's breakfast ready.

The peace was broken when Tabitha posed a question to her mother.

"Is Grandma-ma coming to breakfast?" She asked innocently.

"I hope not." Darrin said honestly. He ignored the glare Sam gave him as she placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him.

"Don't mind if I do." Endora said as she appeared a minute later. She turned to Tabitha just then. "Thank you for the invitation my dear."

Samantha gazed up from the bacon she was putting on a plate.

"Mother, I Thought you were in Fiji for two days?"

Endora shook her head.

"Slight change of plans." She explained. "The boat missed Fiji and accidentally veered towards the Bermuda triangle instead. I've been to Bermuda so many times. I would much rather spend some time with you and my lovely grandchildren."

Samantha gave her mother a pointed look which she ignored.

She turned to Darrin just then as though just noticing he was there.

"You should learn a thing or two about manners from your daughter."

Darrin ignored her for the time being.

As Endora's eyes landed on the newspaper in her brother-in-law's hand, she snickered.

"Ah, I see your choice of literature could use some improvement as well."

Before Darrin had a chance to retort and make the situation worse, the phone rang.

He picked it up to hear Larry's anxious voice on the other end.

"Townsen wants to meet with you in the office right away. He also wants to come over a little earlier than planned."

"How much earlier?" Darrin asked.

"Eleven or so." Larry replied.

Darrin sighed feeling defeated.

"All right. I'll be down in forty-five minutes."

"I knew I could count on you." Larry said.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Samantha asked as she wiped Adam's chin with a napkin.

"Larry said Mr. Townsen wants to meet with me as soon as possible down at the office. He also said he wants to come over a little earlier tomorrow."

"Well, that'll be fine." Samantha consented. "Tabitha doesn't take naps anymore."

Darrin nodded.

"Did you talk to her yet?" He asked.

"No. I haven't even told her."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you would be fore lunch."

"Okay."

As he went to kiss Samantha good bye, Endora made a face.

"Please. Some of us are trying to enjoy our breakfast."

"I trust you'll be gone by the time I get back." He said as he left the room.

"I wouldn't bet on it. " Endora called after him.

No sooner had Darrin left, they were joined by none other than Samantha's father, Maurice.

Tabitha beamed when she saw him.

"Grandpa-pa!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She ran to give him a hug and he scooped her up in his arms.

"And how is my sweet Tabitha?" He asked as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Good!" She said. "Can you make something for me and Adam to play with, please?"

"Of course I will." He said as he set her down.

"Tabitha…" Samantha admonished.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear." Maurice said as he turned his attention to his daughter. "It's not every day I come by. And she did say please as well as include her brother."

"Well, all right." Samantha consented.

"Now, what would you like me to make for you?"

Tabitha thought for a minute before answering.

"Why not a jungle gym?"

"All right. Would you like it with animals or without?"

"Without." Samantha said quickly.

"Very well then." With that, Maurice gestured at the backyard and a pink and purple jungle gym appeared. He also zapped up a pair of swings for the children.

"Thank you, Grandpa-pa!" Tabitha said as she threw her arms around his waist.

"You're very welcome, my darling. You have fun now." With that, she ran off.

It was then that Maurice noticed his ex-wife.

"Endora." He said stiffly as he sat down.

"Maurice. I would say it's nice to see you, but I would be setting a bad example for the children by lying."

"Mother!" Samantha scolded.

"What? I always raised you to be honest."

"That's not the point." Samantha said.

"Then what is? I have a prior engagement in Tahiti."

"Tahiti?" Samantha questioned.

"Yes. One of the Queen's there invited me to her wedding. But I wanted to stop by and see my grandchildren first. After all, there's no visit like one from your Grandma-ma."

"I can't argue with you there." Samantha conceded.

"And what am I?" Maurice countered.

"I would say, but Adam is still in the room." Endora replied.

"There you go," Samantha said as she put her son down upon the ground. "Go and play with your sister now."

Adam ran off to do so, leaving Samantha alone in what could possibly turn into World War three.

"So Daddy," Samantha said in an attempt to start a light conversation, "what brings you here?"

"Well, can't I come and see my daughter?"

"Yes." Samantha replied. "But really, what brings you here?"

"Well, you see, it's like this….I've been asked to take part in the races back in London."

"So?"

"So, the races are performed in those mortal contraptions known as cars."

"Oh no, don't' tell me." Endora scoffed. "I'd never thought I'd see the day. The day when you embarrass me more than Derwood."

Maurice ignored her for the time being.

"I heard you taught Arthur how to drive. So, how about it? Care to give your Dad a lesson?"

"Why don't you ask Arthur?" Samantha ventured.

"Have you been drinking?" Endora asked.

"No more than usual." Maurice answered without looking up. "But I did have a bit of fire whisky in my last drink."

"That explains it." Endora quipped.

"All right." Samantha said. "We can start in a little bit."

"Samantha, you can't be serious." Endora said, walking over to her.

"I am." She told her. "I can teach Daddy to drive."

"I never said you couldn't. The question is, will he retain any of it?"

"Mother!"

"I'm only looking out for your best interest."

"How so?"

Endora shrugged, just as a scream could be heard from the backyard.

""Tabitha!" Samantha shouted. She ran for the back door while Endora took the shortcut.

Endora got to her first. She was relieved to see Tabitha in one piece. As she examined her granddaughter for any injuries, she was surprised to find none.

"Oh Tabitha, are you all right?" Samantha asked as she rushed to her side.

"She's fine." Endora said as she stood up.

"Then why did you scream?" Samantha inquired.

Tabitha pointed just to the right of her as though it were obvious. She then tried to hide behind Endora.

"Aw, it's all right." Samantha assured her after seeing what had scared her. "It's just a puppy." With that, she reached her hand out to the golden retriever who happily licked it.

"See?" Endora encouraged. "He's nice. And he's easy to train. Much easier than…." Her voice trailed off at the look on Sam's face. "Come on." She encouraged. "Do like your Mama."

Tabitha did so cautiously. When the puppy licked her hand, she giggled.

"Mommy, can we keep him, please?"

"I don't know." Samantha said hesitantly. "Daddy might not like it."

"All the more reason to do so." Endora quipped.

"Mother…"

"What? Every child deserves a pet. Don't you remember your first pet?"

"I remember you and Daddy arguing over whether it should be a dragon or a phoenix."

"What can I say? Dragons were all the rage back then. But your father is so old fashioned."

"Mommy, can we? Please?"

"Well, maybe for a little while." Samantha consented.

Tabitha grinned and lead the puppy back inside.

"Doggie!" Adam squealed the minute he saw it..

"Be nice to the doggie." Samantha instructed.

Adam nodded.

Just then, they were joined by Maurice.

"Oh, well I see Dustbin has finally come to his senses."

"Hi Daddy." Samantha greeted. "And Darrin, doesn't know about him yet."

"Oh. Well even better. Now, what do you say my dear? Let's leave the children in Endora's capable hands and…how do you kid say it today?? Hit the road?"

"Hopefully not too hard." Samantha commented. She then turned to her mother. "You don't mind, do you mother?"

"Not atall. The children and I will be fine. Go on and have your lesson in that metal contraption with wheels." She shot Maurice a look just then. "I would say good luck, but you'll need more than that."

"Mother."

"And with your father behind the wheel, so will you."

"Mommy's a good teacher." Tabitha chimed in.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, sweetheart."

"You're welcome. You taught me how to read."

Endora smiled at her grandchildren as she led them into the living room.

"Come along then. We can read some fairy tales."

"Can we invite Robin Hood to play?" Tabitha asked.

"We'll see." Endora said.

"Goody!"

Samantha shook her head and glared at her mother as she left the house.

Endora paid her no mind as she settled down with Tabitha and Adam, a book of fairy tales open between them.

"Now, let's see…."

Meanwhile, outside, Samantha was trying to explain the basics of driving to her father.

"When did you say Dustin bought this car?" Maurice asked.

"It's Darrin. And to answer your question, he bought it two years before we met."

"I can tell." Maurice replied. He surveyed the outside of the car with a critical eye. "Perhaps it could do with a touch up."

"Daddy, I don't' really think…." Samantha's voice trailed off as her father waved his hand in a forward motion.

Samantha gasped when she surveyed her father's handy work.

Where Darrin's usual red station wagon had stood moments before, a flashy red mustang stood in its place.

"Now, we get going." Maurice decided.

"Oh my stars!" Samantha blurted out as she gazed at the car.

"Oh, learn to live a little." Maurice said as he slid into the driver's side. "I'll have Dennis' car back to it's old self just as soon as we're finished with it."

"Oh, all right. I suppose it's okay for now."

"Of course it is. It's my work after all. Now, how about that driving lesson."

"Sure." With that, the lesson commenced.

After Samantha had gone over the basics and was sure her father wasn't' going to run over any living creatures in his haste to take control of the wheel, she sat back and tried her best to enjoy the ride.

It was easier said than done.

Several times, Maurice swerved. And once or twice, Samantha thought they had ended a few squirrels' lives.

"Samantha, you look troubled." Maurice said in concern. "I know what you need." With that, he waved his hand and the car sped up a little.

"Daddy, you're supposed to keep both hands on the wheel!" Samantha reminded him. "And if you wanna speed up, do it the mortal way."

"If you insist."

Samantha sighed as she gazed out the window at the passing scenery before her. She had a feeling it wouldn't' be long before they were pulled over or at least followed.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Samantha heard the unmistakable sound of sirens heading their way.

"Fabulous!" Maurice said as he heard the sound. "I was wondering when racing practice would begin."

Samantha was about to say something, when the police car caught up with them.

Rolling the window down, the officer stuck his head out.

"Pull over!" He ordered.

Maurice ignored him for the time being. He was having too much fun.

"Daddy, I think you better do what he says." Samantha suggested.

"I never listen to mortals. They never have anything interesting to say."

"Well does a few days in the slammer sound interesting enough?" Samantha asked.

"The what?"

"Daddy."

"All right. If you insist." With that, he pulled over.

The police car pulled up next to them. IT did this so quickly that it almost seemed like magic.

"Maybe I've underestimated this polishman." Maurice said as he watched him get out of the vehicle.

They're called policeman." Samantha hissed.

"Well never mind what they're called. Let's get this encounter over with as soon as possible. I have a date with Queen Victoria."

Samantha was about to ask how her father had managed to wangle an invitation to her palace, when the officer stepped out of the car and approached theirs.

"Excuse me, sir." He said. "But may I see your license."

"My what?" Maurice asked.

"Your license." He repeated.

"I'm afraid I don't' have one." Maurice replied.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car." He told him.

"Whatever for?" He asked.

"Daddy, just do it." Samantha suggested.

It was then that the officer recognized Sam.

"Samantha, is that you?" He asked as she stepped out as well.

"Bruce?" Samantha said as she got a good look at him. "I thought you and your wife were on vacation to Hawaii."

Bruce shook his head.

"No. I got in a fight with in-laws and she left with them for a vacation of her own."

"I'm sorry." Samantha said sincerely.

"It's all right. Now, back to you." He then said as an after thought, "You know this guy?"

"He's my father." Samantha replied. "I was just giving him a driving lesson. Here, would you like to see my license."

Bruce nodded.

After checking Samantha out, he turned to Maurice.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket."

"A ticket to what?"

"You're not from around here, are you?" He guessed.

"You have no idea." Samantha said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I still have to issue it." With that, he handed Maurice a ticket for one hundred dollars.

"This is ridiculous." Maurice declared as thunder rumbled. "I was just enjoying a leisurely ride with my daughter."

"Leisurely for who?" Samantha quipped under her breath.

"How dare you give me this…this ticket." Maurice stormed.

"I'm sorry, but it's my job." He replied.

"Not for long, it isn't." Maurice countered.

"Daddy!" Samantha said quickly. She had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"Any self respecting man would not treat another this unfairly." He said. "It's my personal opinion that you would be better suited as a weasel." With that, he waved his hand in an angry motion.

"Oh Daddy!" Samantha cried.

"He had it coming to him." Maurice told her. "Now, let's get home."

"Oh, would you rather I turn him into something else?"

"No. I would like you to turn him back to what he was."

"I think he looks better this way." Maurice consented. "It does wonders for his appearance."

Samantha shook her head in defeat.

The drive back home was made in semi silence. Samantha had convinced her father to let her drive. This meant Maurice spent the twenty minute drive pondering over what he was going to do with the ticket in his hand.

"We're home!" Samantha called as she walked in the door, followed by Maurice.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Tabitha shouted excitedly as she ran into the room. "Grandma-ma and I made Gingerbread men!"

Samantha grinned, deciding to give her mother the benefit of the doubt.

"Did they taste good, sweetheart?" Samantha asked as she gave Tabitha a hug.

Tabitha frowned.

"I didn't get to eat one."

"Why not?" Samantha asked. "Surely Adam couldn't have eaten them all."

Once again, the little girl shook her head.

"Adam didn't eat any either."

"What happened? Did Grandma-ma burn them?"

Tabitha shook her head. But before she could say anything, Endora came into the room.

"I resent that remark."

"Sorry, mother. But why didn't the children get to eat their cookies? Are they still cooling?"

"They got away too quickly." Endora said in a matter of fact tone.

"What?"

"Just what I said. They took off too quickly."

"Don't' forget the fox." Tabitha piped up.

"Fox? What fox?" Samantha asked, narrowing her eyes at her mother.

"Tabitha?" Endora said sweetly.

"Yes, Grandma-ma?"

"Would you be a dear and go into the kitchen and make sure everything is cleaned up?"

"Okay." With that, she was gone.

"What about the fox?" Samantha asked again.

"Oh don't' worry about it. IT wasn't a big one. And fortunately, the neighbors who live across the street put their cat in earlier."

"Mother, I never thought you cared for Socks." Samantha said astonished.

"Well, what can I say? I have a soft spot for black cats. But as much as I would love to stay and chat, France beckons me."

"But mother, how am I supposed to…"

Endora reappeared just as quickly as she had gone.

"I forgot to ask you something." She said, a curious note to her voice. "How did the driving lesson go?"

"How much time do you have?" Samantha asked with a rye smile…


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Bewitched. They belong to their respective owners. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story! I Hope everyone likes this chapter!

"Darrin In Toyland"

Chapter 5

Tabitha came downstairs to breakfast the next morning to find Maurice sitting at the table.

"Hi Grandpa-pa!" She greeted as she ran to him.

"Why, hello, my darling." He said as he scooped her up. "How's my Tabitha doing this morning?"

"Good! What are you doing here?"

"Well, your mother asked me to come. We're trying to sort out a little problem."

"What happened?" Tabitha inquired as she got comfortable on his lap.

"Oh it's nothing to be worried about." He assured her.

Tabitha nodded. She caught sight of the ticket on the table.

Glancing down at it, she frowned before looking up at her grandfather.

"Did you get in trouble with the police?"

"A little." He admitted. 'But it's nothing your mother can't sort out."

Just then, Darrin came into the room. He gave Tabitha a smile before giving Maurice a suspicious look.

But before he could say anything, Tabitha beat him to it.

"Daddy, Grandpa got a ticket!"

"Why I am not surprised." Darrin said as he sat down in his usual spot. "Tabitha, why don't you go and see if Mommy done making breakfast."

"Okay." With that, she was gone.

Sighing to himself, Darrin shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Could this morning get any worse?" He asked rhetorically.

The arrival of Endora answered his question.

"Good morning, Dum-Dum." She greeted him.

She was decked out in a floral dress that reached her knees. It made her look as though she had just been to Hawaii.

"Why must you ruin every breakfast?" Darrin asked her pointedly.

Endora was about to retort, when Tabitha came into the room.

"Grandma-ma!" She exclaimed happily

"Oh, hello, my precious." Endora said as she embraced her granddaughter. She then turned back to Darrin. "See, Derwood. Tabitha's happy to see me. You should try following her example sometime."

"I don't' follow the crowd." Darrin told her as he got up. "I'm going to work. Tell Sam I'll be back later."

"Hopefully, much later." Endora quipped as she sat down and Tabitha scrambled onto her lap.

It was then that Endora caught sight of her ex-husband.

"And what's wrong with you? Did the Queen throw you out before tea time again?"

Maurice glared at her.

Tabitha leaned up towards Endora's right ear and whispered, "Grand papa's mad cause he got a ticket."

Endora nodded.

It was only when she glanced up for a second time, did she let a burst of mirth leave her mouth.

"You got a ticket? I knew it."

"Knew what?" Maurice shot back.

"I knew you couldn't learn how to drive the mortal way."

"I'll have you know I did pretty well. That is until that blasted police officer got in the way."

"What did you do to him?" Endora asked.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Maurice responded.

"She means did you use magic?" Tabitha supplied.

"Thank you, Tabitha. Sometimes your grandpapa can be a little slow on the uptake."

Tabitha nodded before going silent again.

"Oh all right, if you insist." Maurice said as though he were a child whose mother was close to catching him a lie. "I turned him into a weasel."

Just then, they were joined b ya furry four legged guest.

"Ah, there's your friend from yesterday." Endora said to Tabitha. "What did you name him?"

"it's her." Tabitha corrected. "And her name is Goldie."

Just then, Samantha came into the room.

"Mommy, can Goldie have some of my pancakes?" Tabitha asked.

"No, sweetheart. She can have some dog food. We'll feed her after breakfast."

Tabitha nodded.

She sat next to Endora and started to eat.

"So, Daddy," Samantha said in an attempt to start a conversation. "Have you decided what you're going to do about the ticket?"

Maurice's head shot up as though he had been electrocuted.

"I wasn't even thinking about that." He said honestly.

"Well, I think you better start." Samantha advised.

Meanwhile, across the street, Gladys Cravits was pruning her rose bushes while her nephew Sydney played nearby.

As she went to water a few of the flowers that stood on the right side of the garden, she caught sight of what could only be described as little brown men running across the lawn.

Blinking twice, she then saw what looked to be a red fox running after them.

Letting the gardening tools fall to the ground, she ran into the house.

"Abner! Abner!" She cried as she burst thought foyer.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"I was out in the garden just now and I saw….I saw gingerbread men running across the Stevens' lawn."

"Sure you did." Abner replied. "And there was a fox too."

"You saw him too?" Gladys asked wise eyed.

"Yeah. I saw him heading for the three little bear's house. They were all meeting little riding hood for lunch."

"Abner, I'm serious!"

"I'm serious too." He said. "I'm seriously worried about you."

Gladys sighed as she left to finish the gardening. She only wished she had a camera. Maybe if she could get proof, then Abbner would be more apt to believe her.

Meanwhile, back over at the Stevens', Darrin had just arrived back home with the news that MR. Twonsen was coming over after lunch.

"Did you talk to Tabitha yet?" He asked Sam as she got the tuna salad ready.

"Yes I did." Samantha told him. "She promised me she wouldn't' use any witch craft."

"Good." Darrin said.

The family sat down for lunch a few minutes later.

In the middle of it, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Samantha said. She opened the door to find Louise standing on the other side. "Louise. Come in." Samantha offered.

"I can't stay." She told her. "I just came by to inform you that I saw an Anima control truck heading over here."

"Whatever for?" Samantha asked.

"One of your neighbors called them. They said something about fox."

"Oh no." Samantha said under her breath. "Mother." She thought silently. "Thanks, Louise. We'll straighten everything out. Would you like to stay for tuna salad?"

"Actually, that does sound nice." She agreed. 'I have an appointment in two hours, but I guess I could stay for a little while." With that, she followed Samantha inside.

As they entered the dinging room, Samantha didn't' notice the three gingerbread men come in through the window.

"Cookies!" Adam squealed.

"After you finished your lunch." Samantha promised.

Adam shook his head and pointed to the living room where the gingerbread men were now making short work of the mantel piece.

Tabitha gazed to where her brother was pointing and gasped.

"Mommy, the gingerbread men are coming back!" She exclaimed.

Samantha gazed out the window to where Tabitha was pointing.

"OH my stars!"

"Oh Samantha, stop being so over dramatic." Endora chided her. "They're not hurting anyone."

Samantha glared at her.

"We have to get rid of them before Darrin's client gets here."

"Allow me." Endora said as she waved her hand.

"Where did you send them?" Samantha asked curiously.

"To the witch's house in Hansel and Gretel of course."

"We didn't get to eat any." Tabitha complained.

"That's all right." Samantha assured her. "Besides, you wouldn't want to eat them anyway. You don't' know where they've been."

"From the looks of it," Endora said as she picked her granddaughter up for a hug, "they went for a stroll in Kravis's garden." She turned to Tabitha just then. "Why don't you come with Grandma-ma and we'll make some nice chocolate cupcakes."

"Nice normal chocolate cupcakes." Samantha put in.

Endora made a face.

"Okay, Grandma-ma." The little girl agreed.

"Cookie"! Adam demanded.

After getting Adam an oatmeal cookie from the cookie jar, Samantha went about the task of cleaning up the kitchen before Darrin came home.

"Why doesn't Daddy like magic?"

Endora thought for a few minutes. She knew what she would like to say, but she refrained fro her granddaughter's sake.

"Your father's just…old fashioned." She replied.

"And perhaps if he had a little magic in his life, he would think differently." A male voice said from behind them.

"Grandpapa!" Tabitha exclaimed. "Grandma-ma, and I are cupcakes."  
"How delightful my dear. Now, back to the subject at hand." Maurice gazed at Endora.

"What?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't' mind letting me have some fun with Dennis."

"Be my guest."

"Excellent." He replied. "Now where did you say Dustbin was again."

"He's at the office. Doing whatever it is he does." Endora replied.

"Ah, wonderful." Maurice said as he popped out.

Just then, Samantha entered the room.

"Those cupcakes smell good." She said. "Did I just hear Daddy in here?"

Endora nodded.

"As a matter of fact, he just left."

"Where did he go?" Samantha inquired. "We were supposed to go over the driver's manual together."

"He went to see Daddy." Tabitha answered.

"Why?" Samantha asked narrowing her eyes at her mother.

"How am I supposed to know. What your father does is his business. I don't meddle in his life."

"He's going to give Daddy magic." Tabitha supplied.

"Not again."

"Well, I believe he had something different in mind." Endora assured her.

Meanwhile, across town, the police station was a buzz with activity.

As suspects were brought in and questioned, two officers stood off to the side in a heated discussion.

"I'm telling you, Fred, I saw it with my own eyes." Officer Browning insisted. "It was a weasel. He was wearing a uniform."

"Sure he did." Officer Fisher said. "And the next thing you're gonna tell me is he was carrying a gun."

"You saw it too?"

"O'Malley's right." Fisher stated matter of facedly. "You need a vacation. A long one."

"I'm telling you, I saw it."

"Starting now."

Meanwhile, back at the Stevens', Endora was upstairs reading to Adam while Samantha talked to Tabitha about what was going to happen.

"Now, sweetheart, this is very important. You can't use any magic when Daddy's client's here. Understand?"

"Yes, Mommy." Tabitha said with a sigh.

"Good girl. Now finish the rest of your lunch and you can go and play until they get here."

Tabitha nodded and ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Bewitched. They belong to their respective writers. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.

A/N: Sorry it's been such a long wait with this story. But thanks to a good friend of mine, it's back on track. Just don't' let Goofy take the wheel.

"Darrin in Toyland"

Chapter 6

See?" Tabatha said pointing to the new book Larry gave her. "It's Goofy."

Adam nodded. He pointed his index finger at it for emphasis and his sister shook her head.

"No." She said. "You can't do that. Let me do it." With that, she touched her finger to her nose and wiggled it.

A second later, Goofy emerged from the pages.

He looked around at where he was and frowned.

Adam smiled at him and Tabatha giggled.

"Again!" Adam insisted. "Do it again!"

Tabatha flipped through the book until she came to a picture of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger too.

She pointed twice and they soon joined them.

Goofy finally regained his voice.

"Gorsh, what am I doin' here?" HE asked. "And who are you?" He pointed to Tabatha and then at Adam.

"I'm Tabatha." She said. "And that's my brother Adam."

"Nice to meet ya." Goofy replied.

Adam giggled as Tigger bounced around the room.

Just as he was about to clear a bookshelf, he spotted the children staring at him.

HE grinned as he bounced over to them, knocking Tabatha over in the process.

She giggled as she got up.

Just then, the front door opened and Darrin called out, "Sam! I'm home!"

"Uh-oh." Adam said.

Tabatha nodded.

"You guys need to be quiet. " She said. "Go up to my room."

"Gorsh, where that's at?" Goofy asked. He started walking around and ended up knocking a vase over.

"Whoops! Sorry about that, Mr. Vase." HE apologized.

Tabatha giggled.

"You're funny!" She said. "Daddy won't be mad. Grandma-ma brought it back from Italy."

"So how did I get here?" Goofy asked.

Tabatha smiled.

"I brought you here." Tabatha said. "I'm a witch."

"A witch!" Goofy cried in fear. HE ran behind the couch and ended up knocking over a plant full of water.

Tabatha shook her head.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm a good witch. And so is Adam."

"That makes it better." With that, he came out from behind the couch, slipped on the water and smacked into the opposite wall.

"I'll get rid of it. " Tabatha said. She wiggled her nose and the water disappeared. Unfortunately, so did the plant.

"How you do that?"

"I told you. I'm a witch. So is my Mommy."

Goof y panicked again.

"You need to learn how to listen." Tabatha said. "I am a good witch. My name's Tabatha."

Tabatha giggled.

"It's Tabatha. It's okay. You can call me Tabby if you want. That's what Adam calls me."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sam was making dinner for the guests that would be arriving that evening.

She was so focused on her task that she didn't' see Pooh walk in behind her.

"Hello there." He said. "How did I get here? " He sniffed

Sam turned around and gasped when she saw who was standing behind her.

"Oh my stars!" She gasped in surprise. Her eyes narrowed as she came to the only natural conclusion.

"Mother!"

"No. I'm Pooh, I'm not mother. And what's your name."

"I'm Sam." She said.

Hello, Sam. How did I get here?" He asked.

Glaring at the ceiling, Samantha growled with frustration.

"Mother"!

"You called, my darling?" She asked as she appeared. She was decked out in a martigraw outfit, complete with headband. "I was just enjoying myself in New Orleans. Wish you could have been there. Maybe you would find someone better than that. mortal."

"Mother, you haven't been up to anything funny lately, have you?"

Endora looked hurt.

"Me? Whyever would you ask something like that?"

Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Because I know you that's why."

"Sam, Larry wanted me to ask you if you could…" Darrin said as he walked into the room. HE stopped dead and glared at Endora. "Why must you be here every time I come home?"

"I ask myself that same question every time I come here. Sadly, there isn't an answer."

"Excuse me. " Pooh said, interrupting them. "Do you know how to get back to Christopher Robin's? He was gonna teach us how to play softball."

Darrin whirled around and his eyes widened when he saw who was there.

HE tried to form a coherent sentence, but all he could master was a few syllables.

"Well, it's good to know you at least know your syllables." Endora commented.

Darrin ignored her.

"Mother, you're not helping." Sam said.

"Oh perish the thought. That's what mother's are for. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to see what the children are up to." With that, she left.

"Sweetheart," Sam started. "Close your mouth before flies get in."

"He…he…is…and…and…Sam, where did he come from? We can't have him around when our guests come."

"I know. But I don't' know who conjured him. Mother hasn't admitted to doing anything. Don't' worry, sweetheart. I'll figure out something."

"If your mother didn't do it, then…" His voice trailed off as comprehension dawned. "Where's Tabatha?"

"She's in the living room, reading to Adam. Why?"

Darrin nodded.

"And what exactly was she reading to him?"

"A book of Disney stories. Larry bought it for her when he and Louise went to the…" She broke off and made a mad dash for the living room.

"All right, my darling." Endora said encouragingly to Adam. "Can you do that? Watch grandma-ma. Watch me. " With that, she flicked her hand towards the book and Pluto came out of it.

"Again!" Adam said.

Endora shook her head.

"Now you do it. " She instructed. "Go on Just do what Grandma-ma did."

Adam nodded.

"You can do it, Adam." Tabatha encouraged.

"You can do it. " Goofy added. "Whatever it is."

"Like Tabby?" HE asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

Adam nodded.

Just as he mimicked his sister's movements of earlier, their mother joined them.

"Adam, no!" She said sternly.

But it was too late.

Donald had already emerged.

Adam frowned up at his mother.

"Grandma-ma told me to." He said.

"It figures." She replied.

"What? I was simply encouraging my grandson's magical abilities. What's wrong with that?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Goofy challenged.

"You stay out of this " Sam shot back. "And as for you, mother."

"Yes?" She said.

"I think you should leave. At least for now." She amended. "Let Darrin cool off a little bit."

"His head is so hot, I doubt he could cool off if he threw himself into Niagara Falls. Now, since you don't' seem to want me around, I'm leaving. But I'll be back."

"Grandma-ma, don't go!" Adam cried.

"At least someone wants me around." She knelt down to his level and gave him a hug. "Grandma-ma will be back." She assured him. With that, she stood up and left.

Tabatha came back into the room just then. She frowned when she saw Endora was gone.

"Where did Grandma-ma go?" She asked.

Sam sighed.

"She had to leave for a little bit. But she'll be back."

Tabatha nodded, satisfied with that answer.

Just then, they heard a thudding sound coming from the second floor.

Tabatha ran upstairs with Sam hot on her heels to find Tigger bouncing on her bed. He had nearly hit the ceiling and a few items had been tossed on the ground.

Tabatha giggled.

"You're not supposed to jump on the bed." She said.

"Tiggers can bounce anywhere. Cause that's what Tiggers do the best." HE said.

Samantha eyes Tabatha.

"When we get this fixed, we're going to have a long talk, young lady. Understand?"

"Yes, Mommy." Tabatha replied.

Just then, they heard a crash.

"I'm all right"! Goofy called. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?" Sam asked.

"Gorsh, uh, well, I was trying to find the stairs and I found them." I also found some pertty bottles that fell on the floor."

"Not really." Sam said dryly. "Except they were Darrin's champagne bottles."

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"Sam. " Samantha replied. 'I'm also a witch."

"A witch?"

"My Mommy's a good…never mind. " Tabatha said, shaking her head.

Just then, someone else Sam would have much rather not had to deal with at the moment showed up.

Tabatha smiled.

"Esmeralda!" She cried. She ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Esmeralda, not that I'm not happy to see you." Sam started carefully. She remembered Esmeralda's low self a steam and her attendance to disappear when she felt unwanted. "But what are you doing here?"

"I don't' know. " She said honestly. "I was in Rome, trying to teach Leonardo Divinchi how to cook tortalini when I ended up here. Care for some?"

"Did someone say food?" Pooh asked as he came into the room.

"No thanks." Sam said as patiently as she could. "But you could do mea favor and watch Adam."

"Of course." She said. "Where is the little darling."

"IN his room." She replied.

Esmeralda nodded. She went towards Adam's bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Just then, they heard Darrin's angry voice float up from the first floor.

"I don't care if they' were second in the super bowl." He said. "I don't' take lip form anyone. Duck or Human. Give me the remote."

"Oh no " Sam said. "I'll be right back." With that, she ran downstairs.

Halfway there, the phone rang.

"Oh, now who could that be?" Sam said as she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sam, thank goodness I Got a hold of you. " Bruce said.

"Bruce? From the police station?" She said.

"Yeah. Listen, we got a problem."

Sam shook her head. She had a feeling this day was about to go from bad to worse very quickly…


	7. Chapter 7

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Bewitched or Disney. They belong to their respective creators!

Enjoy!

"Darrin in Toyland"

Chapter 7

"A weasel with a what? " Sam asked.

"A gun. " He replied. "He was running around here waving it at everyone. My boss told me to call animal control, but I just don't' have the heart. Besides, something about his eyes look familiar to me."

"Bruce, hang on. " Sam said. "Let me get Esmeralda to watch the children and I'll be right down." With that, she hung up. "Daddy!"

"You called, my dear?" He asked as he appeared. "What do you need?"

"Daddy, I need you to change the weasel back."

"Weasel? What are you talking…oh him. That blasted polishman who thought he knew better than I did. I'll change him back when I'm good and ready. And not a moment before. Samantha, you should know by now how stubborn I am. Your mother always said you got that from me. " He said fondly.

Just then, Tabatha came into the room. Her eyes lit up upon seeing him.

"Grandpa-pa!" She shouted as she threw her arms around his waist.

"How's my dear Tabatha doing? " He asked.

"Good. We have some friends over."

"You do, huh?" He asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, why don't you run along and play with them. Grandpa-pa will be here for a while."

"Okay. I Love you!" WITH that, she ran off.

"She's such a delight. " He said sincerely. "Now, where's my favorite grandson."

"Daddy, he's your only grandson."

"No matter." He said.

Just then, a hissing sound came from the oven.

Samantha whirled around and sighed in frustration when she saw who was sitting inside.

"Uncle Arthur, what are you doing in there?" She asked.

"Sorry, Sammie, I was hungry."

"All this talk about food is making my tummy extra rumbly." Pooh said as he came into the room.

Maurice grinned.

"Ah, I see Tabatha has gotten use out of the book I recommended for her. That's my girl"

Uncle Arthur popped himself out of the oven and sat on the table. He popped a cheese ball into his mouth and sipped from a soda can.

"Is there any honey in that oven?" Pooh asked.

"Nope. " Arthur replied.

Just then, Endora appeared.

"Hello, my darling. " She said to Samantha. "Did I miss anything? Oh, it's you " She said, glaring at Maurice.

"Do you know where I can get some food?" Pooh asked.

"I believe Derwood has a turkey in the pantry." Endora replied.

"I've been wanting one of those for the last century now." Arthur quipped.

Pooh smiled at him.

"Don't look at me like that." Arthur said.

"Okay." Pooh replied. "Perhaps, we can help each other."

"What did ya have in mind?" Arthur asked.

"Well, if you help me find some honey, I'll help you find a turkey." He said.

"Sounds fair." Arthur replied.

Endora stared at them.

"Well, I hope they're happy with each other."

"Well seeing as niether of them has much in the way of brains," Darrin quipped. "They should be planning a honeymoon very soon."

"There's honey on the moon?" Pooh asked. "How are we gonna get there?"

Arthur smiled, snapped his fingers and the two of them disappeared.

"Well, one less house pest to worry about." Darrin said. "Now if only certain others would leave." He stared at Endora pointedly.

"Oh, were you talking about me, Derwood? I Thought you meant your mother."

"Sam?" Darrin said through gritted teeth.

"Mother."

"What? I was merely suggesting-" She was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass and Tabatha yelling for her. "Grandma-mma! Goofy broke something!"

"AT least someone wants me around. Ta-da, Dum-Dum." With that, she disappeared and reappeared in the living room.

When she entered the living room, she found Tabatha trying to pick up broken glass and Goofy looking sheepish.

"Oops!" He said. "Didn't mean to do that."

"No matter." She said. "Tabatha, let Grandma-ma do that. We don't want you getting hurt." With that, she zapped the remaining glass into a trash can.

"Gorsh! How'd she do that?" He asked.

Tabatha rolled her eyes. It was very uncharacteristic of her, but she was growing tired of Goofy's forgetfulness.

Just then, Tigger came bouncing over the banister and landed on the couch. He then saw the high book shelf and bounced to the top.

Unfortunately, a reindeer statue came crashing down once he had settled down on top of the shelf's base.

"You're lucky that wasn't one of Daddy's favorite things." Tabatha said.

"Does he have something against reindeer?" He asked. "I'll admit there not as great as tiggers, but they have their perks."

"Yeah. They have to pull Santa Clause's sleigh." Goofy said.

"No offense," Tigger replied. "But you seem like your one sandwich short of a picnic."

"Sandwich?" Goofy asked. "I want to go on a picnic."

Tabatha grinned.

"Where do you want to go? I can help you get there." Then under her breath she added, "I hope it's somewhere really far away."

"How are you gonna help me get there?" He asked.

Tabatha sighed dramatically, rolled her eyes and twitched her nose.

Goofy was gone and reappeared in a park ten miles away.

"Finally." She said.

"Great!" Tigger said enthusiastically. "Now that we got rid of Mr. Know nothing, let's have some real fun."

Tabatha giggled.

Just then, the door bell rang.

"Sweetheart, can you get that?" Sam called.

"Yeah!" Darrin called back.

"I'll get it!" Tigger called.

As Darrin greeted their guests and showed them to the dining room, he was unaware that he was being watched.

Endora was in the shadows, gazing at him intently. Her glance was like that of a spider watching it's next victim.

As she heard Mr. Townsen remark on Darrin's toy knowledge, she smiled.

"Oh he's not the sharpest crayon in the box." She said. "But he could be…ah, yes! I got just the spell. Now,…oh yes. Spirits from across the land, be now at my command. From now until the clock strikes twelve, give Dum-Dum knowledge of every toy on all store shelves. Here these words and let it be known, the spell will lift when I say so." With that, Endora waved her hand and a silver ribbon of mist floated from it.

It moved soundlessly through the dining room until it found it's intended target. It swirled around Darrin unnoticed and then disappeared….


	8. Chapter 8

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Bewitched or Disney. They belong to their respective creators!

Enjoy!

"Darrin in Toyland"

Chapter 8

"So, Stevens," Mr. Townson said. "Where's this daughter of yours."

Darrin smiled.

"Sam, will you call Tabatha in here?" He asked as his wife took a sip of her wine.

"Of course, sweetheart. " She said. "Tabatha!"

"Yes, Mommy!" Tabatha called back.

"Will you come here for a second, sweetheart?" She asked.

"Okay!" She called back.

"Let me come, let me come." Tigger begged. He "Pleases?" He batted his eye at her.

"Okay. But you can't bounce around in there." She said.

"Not bouncing is what Tiggers do best." He said.

"We'll see." Tabatha said. With that, she lead the way into the dining room. "Yes, Mommy?" She asked as she approached her chair.

"Sweetheart," Sam began. "This is MR. Townson. He works with Daddy. He wants you to try out some new toys." She explained.

"Okay!" Tabatha agreed. "That sounds like fun!"

"But remember what we talked about " Sam said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes Mommy." Tabatha said. "I promise, I won't do any magic."

"Magic? " Mr. Townson asked. "Your little girl has quite the imagination Stevens."

Sam glanced behind Tabatha and her eyes widened.

"Oh my stars." She said under her breath. She waved her hand back and forth hoping Tigger would get the jest.

Unfortunately, Tigger thought she was inviting him to join them.

He did this the only way he knew how. He managed to not only knock over a vase of flowers and a few wine glasses, but he accidentally bounced on a very surprised Louise, who promptly fainted.

"I'm sorry. " HE apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Hey, you all right?"

"She'll be fine. " Sam replied. She glanced up in time to see MR .Townson's jaws moving, but there was no sound coming out of his mouth.

When he finally regained his voice, he said the only thing that came to mind.

"Ta-ta-tiger!"

Tigger shook his head.

"No. I'm Tigger!" He said. "Ti double ga rr!"

Mr. Townson nodded before turning his attention back to Darrin. "Stevens, I think I'll have some more wine and if you could spare a little fire whisky, I'd really appreciate it. And may a shot of tekila."

"Now, Mr. Townson." Sam admonished. "I assure you, that there's a very good explanation for this. Also, should you really be drinking that much? I mean you are driving home."

Mr. Townson shook his head.

"I might just cheek into a hotel, or a hospital." He muttered.

"Might I suggest the Ritz carlton." Endora said as she popped in. "They're open all night."

MR. Townson looked like he was about to melt into the floor.

"Mother!" Sam hissed.

"What?" She said. 'I was merely making a suggestion."

Sam smiled politely at her guests before standing up and excusing herself.

"Will you excuse me? " She aid. "My mother and I Have to talk." She motioned for Tigger to come with her.

He bounced forward, knowing over a carton of toys.

As the toys spilled out, they cried joyously.

"We're free!"

"No problem." Tigger said as he bounced by. "Helping others is what Tigger's do the best."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sam was in a heated discussion with her mother.

"Mother, you can't just pop in here unannounced with mortals around."

"Don't be such a spoiled sport." She said. "Being married to that thing, has made you forget how much fun life can be."

Sam ignored her.

"You have to go." She said.

"For your information, Samantha, I came to see my grandchildren. And see them I shall."

"Fine. But don't do anything funny." She aid.

Endora nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a granddaughter and grandson to tuck into bed. And maybe we'll read a story."

"Make sure that's all you do!" Samantha called after her.

As Sam tried to collect her thoughts, she realized she wasn't alone.

"Now, what can I do for you?" She asked kindly.

Tigger grinned.

"Tigger's love things t bounce on." He said.

Sam nodded.

"One trampoline coming right up." She said. With that, she waved her hand and a purple and blue trampoline appeared in the backyard. "Knock yourself out." She said. "Not literally." She added before going back into the house.

Tigger went to town so to speak and started bouncing right away.

He was concentrating so hard on having fun, he didn't' notice Sydney, the Krait's nephew watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey!" He shouted.

Tigger landed sideways but righted himself quickly.

"Who said that?" He asked.

"Me!" Sydney replied. "How did you do that?"

"Bouncing is what Tiggers do best." He said.

"Cool!" Sydney said. "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Tigger replied. "Answering questions is something else Tiggers do the best."

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know. " He said. "I guess I bound higher than I thought."

Sydney laughed.

"Well, I gotta go." He said. "I need to eat lunch."

"What are you having?" Tigger asked.

Sydney wrinkled his nose.

"Tuna fish." He replied. "Aunt Gladys says its' good for me. I tried to feed it to the dog and she got mad."

Tigger laughed.

Once Sydney was gone, Tigger started bouncing again.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Maurice was sitting on the couch with Adam on his lap.

He was smiling as only a proud grandfather could.

"This isn't funny." Samantha insisted.

"On the contrary, my dear." Maurice said. "It's extraordinary. Extraordinarily brilliant I might add. Good show, Adam."

Adam smiled.

"Do it again?" He asked.

"Why not?" Maurice replied.

"Uh, no." Samantha interjected. "Adam, why don't you go outside and play on the jungle gym Grandpa-pa gave you. He'll be here when you get back."

Adam nodded. He gave Maurice a hug, jumped off his lap and went tearing out of the house.

As he gained the backyard, he almost tripped over something small in the grass.

Bending down, he smiled at his discovery.

"Birdie!" He exclaimed.

"Adam, what did you find?" Tabatha asked. She had been swinging on the swing set near the jungle gym.

"Tabby, birdie!" Adam replied.

"Don't' touch it. " Tabatha instructed. "IT might be hurt. Let me see." With that, she bent down and scooped up the tiny creature. "You're a pretty bird." Tabatha cooed. "I'm gonna call you Princess." She said.

"I don't think she likes it. " Adam said.

"Of course she does. " Tabatha replied.

Adam shook his head.

"How do you know?" Tabatha challenged.

"She said no." Adam replied.

"I didn't hear anything."

"She said it with her head." Adam replied.

"Oh. You mean she shook her head." Tabatha said.

Adam sighed dramatically.

"That's what I said. Sister."

"Well, maybe she has a name." Tabatha replied. She zapped up a box with a blanket inside and placed the bird in it. "You stay here while I get Mommy." Wit hath, she left. "Adam, come on." She said, pulling on his arm. "We'll be back." With that, she left for the house…

The minute she was gone, two things happened at once.

The bird lifted her head out of the box and looked to where Tigger was bouncing just as Mrs. Kravits looked out her window.

"Banner! Abner!" She shouted.

"What is it now?" Her husband asked.

"There's a tiger jumping on a trampoline in the Steven's backyard!"

Mr. Kravits shook his head.

"Abner, come on and look!"

He sighed and put his paper down.

"On one condition." He said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"If it's not there you take the new medicine they prescribed."

Mrs. Kravits nodded.

"Fine." She said.

Mr. Kravits glanced out the window at the exact time, Tigger bounced up to the trees.

"Come on." He said. "Let's go take your medicine. And then I'm making you reservations at e farm."

"What kind of farm? " SHE asked. "I know I've gained a few pounds, but I don't need the fat farm just yet."

"The funny farm."

"The last time we went to a family reunion, Aunt Marge said my sense of humor was fine."

Meanwhile back outside, Tigger glanced down at the sound of someone calling his name.

He gained the ground and looked around. When eh didn't' see Tabatha or Adam, he glanced over the fence for any sign of Sydney.

When he didn't see the young boy, he became confused.

It was then that he heard the voice again and realization dawned upon him.

"Psst! Uncle Tigger! PSst!"

Tigger glanced down and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Kesserino!" He greeted. Then he did a double take. "How did you get here?"

Kessie shrugged.

"I don't' think Rabbit's gonna let you watch me gain." She said knowingly. "But I had a lot fun!" She said with a giggle.

"Wanna Tigger back ride?" He asked.

"Uh, isn't' that what got us here in the first place?" She asked.

Just then, Tabatha and Adam returned.

"Tigger, you know the birdie?" Tabatha asked.

Tigger nodded.

"Yup!" He said. "Sure do."

"Do you know her name?" Tabatha asked.

"I'm Kessie." She answered.

Tabatha smiled.

"Kassie's a pretty name." She said.

"No." Kessie said wit ha giggle. "Kessie."

"Oh." Tabatha said. "Kessie. I get it. Do you wanna come in and eat lunch?"

"Sure!" Tigger answered for them. "Can Sydney too?"

"Sydney?" Tabatha asked guardedly.

"Yeah. I was talking to him a few minutes ago. He's not a big fan of tuna."

"I think you better come back inside." Tabatha said. With that ,she scooped Kessie up and led the way back into the house.

They were just in time to see Pooh and Arthur return from the moon.

"Okay. " Arthur said, narrowing his eyes at Pooh. "Where's my turkey?"

"Turkey? What turkey?" He asked.

"The turkey I asked you moron." He answered.

"I'll get it!" Tabatha replied. She ran into the room and wiggled her nose.

A fresh, crisp turkey appeared on the table.

"Do you want the trimmings too?" She asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Arthur said.

"Okay." With that, Tabatha put Kessie down and waved her hand across the turkey.

"Wait a minute." Arthur said. "Why don't we just eat that bird."

Tabatha shook her head.

"Uncle Arthur, no!" She said. "Kessie's my friend."

"Oh, all right. And thanks, princess."

"You're welcome." Tabatha replied. 'You better eat that before Daddy comes home. Or he'll have a cow." With that, she left the room, taking Kessie with her.


	9. Chapter 9

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Bewitched. They belong to their respective writers. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.

"Darrin in Toyland"

Chapter 9

It was then that Pooh noticed Tigger.

"Hello, Tigger." He Said.

"Hiya, Pooh boy." He greeted. "What's going on?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. I may be a bear of very little brain." HE said. "But I don't' remember Kessie coming with us. Weren't you supposed to be watching her for Rabbit?"

"Well I was watching her. But I figured I couldn't leave her alone. That wouldn't be responsibibile."

Pooh nodded in agreement.

Later that night, Samantha tucked Tabatha and Adam into their respective beds.

Adam went to sleep easily, but Tabatha was a different story. She did lay down, but she couldn't sleep just yet.

She thought she heard some voices outside of her window.

"Mommy, can Kessie sleep with me tonight?" Tabatha asked her mother.

Sam nodded.

"Okay." She agreed. "But you need to try and go right to sleep."

"I will." Tabatha replied.

"Aw, that's my girl. Good night, sweetheart." With that, Sam gave Tabatha a kiss and hug, turned on her night light and left the room.

After she and Kessie talked for a few minutes, Kessie fell asleep, leaving the eight-year-old to her own thoughts.

As Tabatha fell asleep, she heard a tiny jingling sound on her window sill.

Meanwhile, outside of Tabatha's bedroom window, a discussion was taking place.

"You know what?" Tinker Bell said to a glaring Vidia. "Next time you think it's a bright idea to buy a dozen of those button things, you pay for them."

A small flickering sound made Tink giggle.

"You're right, Blaze. Vidia needs an attitude check."

"Ha! Me?" Vidia asked. "You're the one who…"

"Shh!" Tink hissed. "I thought I Heard something."

"Is the wittle tinker fairy afraid of a few clumsies? " Vidia mocked.

"No. I'm not afraid of anything or anyone." Tinker Bell shot back.

Just then, they heard a soft whimpering sound coming from below the window.

"I'm gonna check it out." Tink said. "Cova me." With that, she flew down to where the sound was coming from.

As she got closer, she saw a basket laying on the doorstep.

Peeking inside, the fairy's heart melted.

A five-month-old baby girl lay within.

She was wearing a blue and pink once with a headband to match.

Her hair was a light brown and her eyes were the color of safaris.

"What are you doing out here all alone, little one?" Tink asked. She knew the baby could understand her because Queen Clarion had told her that infants could understand fairies until they were three-years-old. "Do you have a name?" She asked.

The baby gurgled and smiled at Tink.

"I know! I'll give you a name. Let me think…."

It only took Tink a minute or so to come up with it. She missed her friend, Lizzie, something awful. She prayed she would see her again. "That's it! Elisabeth." She said with a grin. "But we'll call you Lissie for short. Do you like that, little one?"

The baby giggled, making Tink's heart melt.

"Tink!" Vidia hissed. She was soon joined by Blaze, who flickered at her in annoyance.

She ignored him.

"You tell her, Blaze. " Tink said with a rye smile. "Vidia, look." She said. "Who would leave a baby all alone like this? We have to get Lissie help."

"Lissie? " Vidia asked.

Tink nodded.

"Cute huh? It's short for Elisabeth."

"Real cute. " Vidia said dryly.

It was then that an idea came to the young fairy.

"What if I'm her fairy guardian?" Tink asked.

"The last time I checked," Vidia said sarcastically. "Your name wasn't Prilla."

"You know what?" Tink said. "I don't' have to wonder why Queen Clarion didn't' make you anyone's guardian."

Just then, the baby started to fuss.

"Shh, shh, Lissie, it's okay. It's okay. " Tink soothed. "Don't let Vidia scare you. Her bark is worse than her…never mind. I'll protect you. We need to get her inside." Tink said. "It's getting cold out here."

Vidia smirked as though that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blaze flickered at her. The black haired fairy ignored him.

Tink did the only thing she could think of and rang the doorbell.

The only problem was, the end of the fabric on her right sleeve got caught in the place between the door jam and the bell so it kept going off.

"Tink, get out of there!" Vidia shouted.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Tink shot back through gritted teeth.

As though sensing her new friend was in danger, Elisabeth started to cry.

Around the same time that Tink managed to extract herself from the door jam and fly back to Lissie's basket, Sam opened the door.

"Shh, shh," Tink soothed as she stroked the baby's hair. "I'm fine now."

Lissie quieted down only by a fraction as she saw someone new loaming over her.

"It's okay. " Tink assured her. "She's nice."

"Oh my stars!" Sam gasped when she saw the baby inside. "Who would leave you out here?" With that, she picked up the basket with and brought t into the house.

Blaze waited a minute and flew in after them.

"There you go." Sam said as she placed the basket on the coffee table. "Now, let's get you out of there."

Picking the baby up, Sam felt an instant connection with her. She felt her heart melt as though she were holding Tabatha or Adam for the firs time again.

"What's your name?" She asked.

The baby gurgled as she gazed up into Sam's emerald eyes.

"It's Elisabeth." Tink whispered. "Elisabeth."

Sam glanced over and saw Tink near the basket.

"Elisabeth?" She asked.

Tink nodded.

"Finally. A clumsy that gets it."

"That's a pretty name. " She said. "Well, Elisabeth, I'm Sam. Let's get you something to eat, huh?" With that, she started rummaging around the cabinets for an old bottle of Adam's.

As she sat down and started feeding the baby, Elisabeth gazed up at her curiously.

"You are cute." Samantha said. "I just hope Darrin doesn't hit the roof when he sees you."

"If only life were that easy." Endora said as she appeared next to Sam.

"Mother." Samantha chided.

"What? I was merely stating a fact."

"What are you doing here?"

"If you must know, I left something here the last time I visited."

"And that would be?" Samantha asked as she prepared to burp Elisabeth.

"My passport."

"You have a passport? Since when?"

"Since they require them in order to ravel to Saturn." She replied.

Just then, Tabatha joined them.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream!" She said. She glanced over and saw Endora standing there. "Grandma-ma." She said. She raced into her arms and Endora picked her up.

While Endora comforted Tabatha, Sam rinsed out the bottle and put Elisabeth back in her basket for the night.

It wasn't long before Tabatha was fast asleep in Endora's arms.

Endora glanced up and that's when she saw the baby for the first time.

"Samantha, you and Derwood didn't…well…you know?"

"No!" Samantha replied. "I found her outside."

Endora looked aghast.

"Who would leave an innocent baby out there?"

"I'm not sure." Samantha replied. "But we're gonna keep her until we find her parents. If she has any."

Endora nodded. She smiled slightly.

"What? " Samantha asked.

""I can't wait to see Dowin's reaction." She said. With that, she disappeared.

Sam shook he head.

"Well, little one. Hopefully, you won't be picking up any habits form your step grandma-ma any time soon." With that ,she settled the baby down and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

Just as Elisabeth was drifting off, a loud squawking sound was heard from the kitchen.

Samantha glared in the general direction before waving her hand towards the oven.

Silence fell once again.

Satisfied, she sat down and watched over the baby while she slept….


End file.
